the bully and the nerd
by chelsie.l
Summary: bree is the schoolnerd and chase the bully but when they go on a fieldtrip will everything change does it has something to do with the past ? read and find out please review bree and chase aren't siblings in this story a brase love story
1. introductions

** Bree and chase aren't siblings in this story i hope you like it please review **  
**i don't own anything**  
** The bully and the nerd**

_**introductions**_  
_Bree's pov_  
Hey my name is bree henderson   
I'm 15 years old i'm the school nerd and i get bullied every day nu chase davenport the most popular guy in school and my crush yeah you heard it right i like my bully  
And my best and only friend Kim she has a crush on Adam chase's best friend  
_Chase's pov_

hey my name is chase Davenport my dad is a miljadair

i'm 15 years old i'm the school jock and the most popular boy of school every girl like me well except bree my crush she's the school nerd but i still lov- i mean like her

my best friend is adam he doesn't know i have a crush on bree but do know that he has a crush on kim he didn't tell me but i just know

i have a secret that nobody knows not even adam me and bree kissed but she doesn't even know i kissed her in her sleep this is how it wend

**flashback**


	2. flashback chase's pov

**hey**_** i posted this story on here and after 1 hour i already got reviews it made me really happy i would like to thank all who supported me**_

**flashback:**

**_chase's pov:_**

_omg why do they put boys and girls in 1 tent and i just happened to be paired to my crush ughh i hate it and i love it she's sleeping now she looks so adorable if i could i would watch her all day and night her lips are so cute i just wanne kiss them and never stop she's so beautiful in the moonlight her face shines troughs and i hear adorable Little snores she's smiling in her sleep i wonder what she's dreaming about suddenly she said my name then she pouts her lips i couldn't help it anymore i just planted my lips on her soft lips i kissed her like what seemed forever but was just 10 seconds she says my name again i was scared if she finds out i'll be dead i went back to my sleeping bag but i just watched her while i was slowly falling asleep thinking about her beauty_

**present:**

**bree's pov**

_chase thinks i don't know about our kiss but that is absolutely not true and i know he watched me fall asleep i think he was just confused he doesn't like me at all but this is how i saw the day _

_**flashback:**_

**okay so this is it for this chapter please review and let me know what you think about it sorry for my spelling and such but i hope you understand it the next chapters is going to be aLittle different then this one the dream is going to come to **


	3. flashback and a dream

**here's the chapter i promised i would upload today i hope you like it please vote and comment thank you for your support love y'all xx i don't own anything**

bree's pov

**flashback:**

_I fell asleep._

_Then the dream cam which made me realize that i am in love with my bully chase!_

_I was laying in a bed not my bed i don't know from who it is i also notice that someone is laying beside me with me wrapped i a strong persons arms it feels so right._

_Then he started moving and said good morning beautiful and kisses me on the lips it feels just so natural so right it feels like everything just stops i know it's cheeky._

_Then i hear crying i say to him who's crying? he says one of OUR twins my beautiful princess. And i pout my lips for another kiss but this time it was different so real that's when i woke up and realized chase was really kissing me ! omg OMG OMG my head is going to explode _

_He thinks i'm sleeping but i'm absolutely not i saw him blushing he was as red as a tomato he'sso cute when he blushes but THEN i remembered something he was and will always be my bully and i always be his nerd._

**PRESENT**

**bree's pov**

ughh today it's Monday i don't want** to go **

**and on top of that i fell right into someone's arm they hold me steady and i look up and i see it's **

_**next chapter will be up in 2 days**_


	4. awkward

**hey guys as promised is here another chapter i got the idea from **Chocolateloverdenise on wadpad **check her out she's amazing and such a support on this story i putted some of myn ideas in it too hope you like it review and vote please and this is going to be a short chapter but the next one will be long i promise**

_**on with the story**_

**PRESENT**

**bree's pov**

_ughh today it's Monday i don't want_**_ to go_**

_and on top of that i fell right into someone's arm they hold me steady and i look up and i see it's chase oh no _uhmm hey chase: i stutter._ I am so nerves around him i feel the head raise to my cheeks!_

**chase's pov**

_i was just walking in school and suddenly i saw someone falling in my arm but the weird part was i immediately knew who was in my arms you know why because i felt sparks like in those movies they talk about_

I say hey .

_and i blush when i realize in what position we are! omg_

then someone pushed me into her and i kissed her omg

i turn around and, See It's adam he smirks

i_ blush i watch bree and she ?_

**srry for this short chapter iff anyone has ideas for the next chapter tell me and again please vote and comment thanx the next chapter will be very long**


	5. authers note

**i will update on the 20 th of august because i'ml really into seddie right now i'm srry and i have alot of dance training so iff you have ideas tel me the next chapter will probably be called blushing so iff you know anything please tell me**


	6. blushing

**srry my sis her birthday was yesterday and it was really hard for me to write this chapter since i am soo into seddie now**

_chase's pov_

_I blush and watch bree she is blushing too and she leans and kisses me again i'm so happy does she like me too she puls apart !_

She smiles god i love it when she smiles she's so beautiful i love her yes i admit it i'm in love with bree henderson.

_bree's pov_

Omg i'm kissing chase and he isn't pulling away why isn't he pulling away ?

i say uhmm uhmm i'm sorry

he says you don't need to be

i think i can live like a tomato right now because let me tell you i'm blushing so hard right now

_adam's pov_

I know chase bullies bree because he is in love with her , so i took matter in own hands there so cute toghetter.

chase: i shouted !

why don't you ask bree to the sleepover tonight ? i smirked at him

he's so red right now.

_chase's pov_

stupid adam what is he doing !

so bree will you i asked ?

and she ?

**next chapter is going to be really intresting iff bree comes to the sleepover are there going to happen things is bree going to be scared find out in the next chapter**

sorry for the short chapter


	7. freacking out

sorry but my school starts tomorow. so I will update once a week. off you have ideas tell**i would love to hear it sorry for the lack. of update **  
**_enjoy. this short. chapter the sleepover. will not. be in this. chapter. this is going to be the shortest. one. in the whole. story. enjoy _**  
and she said. uh. I think. I can. but do I need to bring stuff and. chase. said. yes only your sexy. self.  
bree. and adam. look weird. at him.  
I said that out loud didn't. I  
yes they both said  
bree pov  
omg. he called. me sexy what does that mean wait I have a plan I am wearing. a skirt. today. I let. my books. fall. and stick. my but. in the. air. and he.?  
**,next chapter. will be in chase. pov. next. chapter. will also be rated. t to m mabey. iff. have ideas. tell me**


End file.
